


Love Captain!!

by ShuFish



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bugs & Insects, But they dont go there sorry, Dating, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rinnosuke has a restaurant, Skateboarding, Sulking, Surrogate Mom/Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuFish/pseuds/ShuFish
Summary: Nue Houjuu prank gone wrong?! gone wild: kissed my crush?!?!?
Relationships: Houjuu Nue/Murasa Minamitsu
Kudos: 6





	Love Captain!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marisa Stole the Precious Shanghai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046751) by [chaichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaichan/pseuds/chaichan). 



> Shout out to Chai for inspiring me go read her fanfiction it is very cool

Nue stares at the distant stalactites, listening the sound of the water droplets falling into a small puddle on the ground echoing throughout the dungeon. She's been laying there like that for a few hours now, yawning due to the slight chill, wrapped in a big furry tail.

Mamizou sighs, blowing smoke out of her nose in the process. The smoke forms into little bunnies, hopping away in the distance as they fall apart. "Nue, my dear-" she's interrupted by a hiss. "I meant, mother dear, of course," Nue is still not quite content as she feels that she's at least cute enough to warrant a 'mommy' instead, but she decides to humour the bakedanuki.

"You've been sulking nearly the whole time these past few days. I'm convinced that even if missus Murasa is cross with you, you're not going to be any more depressed." Nue performs her adorable pout before realizing Mamizou is facing away from her. "Even so, I can't face the reality and the embarrassment, nay, sheer humiliation and pain of seeing Mitsu being so angry to my face! My cute little face!"

Nue closes her eyes and imagines the horror before her. Minamitsu's red eyes glistening with tears, overflowing and making her eyelashes clump together as her flushed face crumples in on itself and she utters spiteful words between her erratic breathing. She'd curse like a sailor - because she is one - and stomp on the ground as she screams for Nue to get out of her sight. It's a sight the alien has seen before, not directed at herself, but she's witnessed it in all its adorable ugliness a few times.

But, maybe it's completely different from that. Maybe Minamitsu has already stopped caring for Nue, her heart shattered in a billion pieces and glued back together with something - or someone, like Ichirin - else by now. Her empty lifeless eyes now reflecting Nue's horrified expression just to spite her, the captain herself too apathetic to express anything more than a squint, her tone totally void of emotion when she tells Nue to leave. Now.

"I can already tell that whatever it is you're imagining is a lot worse than any plausible outcome, hun." Mamizou strokes the oily black locks out of the whimpering girl's hair. "And, maybe if you're soon, she won't be as mad?" Nue considers this. "Fine... fine! She will soon learn to appreciate me! Even if I did royally screw up this time!"

Mamizou snickers and takes a swig from her flask. "Atta girl. Be back soon, okay?" Nue sat up to look at her surrogate daughter. "What, you expect me to go apologize right now? Like, now?"  
"Yeah. See you in a bit, dear." Mamizou takes Nue's face into her hands and gives a big ol' smooch right on her cheek with an audible ‘mwah’ before disappearing in a puff of smoke, no doubt having hidden somewhere where she could keep an eye out. Nue sighs. Alright, no big deal, just apologize, she does that all the time, even when it's not justified!

The tigress admired herself in the mirror, smiling at how neat she looked today. Nazrin was surely not happy with her, taking her sweet time and all, but she looked darn good today! Shou adjusted a final piece of hair and fluffs up her head ornament before stepping outside and taking Nazrin's arm in her own. 

"Let's go, Bishamonten awaits!" She said in her ever-so-lovely, cheerful voice. When she looked at her ratty companion, however, she was met with a glare. "Do you take me for some kind of joke? Get that nonsense off your head at once!"

Shou frowns. "What? But this is just my-" she was quickly shut down as she reached for the flowery ornament, only to find it's been replaced by... a... tangerine...? "What... I-I swear, I didn't..!"

"HA!" A nearby snake spoke up, before turning into a human - no, an alien - girl. "You just got Nue Nue'd!" She laughed heartily. 

Shou frowns. "I... I don't understand," she barely whispered. Silence fell. “Pfft. Hehehe. You had that orange on your head, thinking it was a head accessory. That’s exceptionally stupid.” “Nooo! It’s Nue’s fault!” Nazrin and Shou fell into laughter, together with Nue. Shou got got.

Ichirin yawned as she stretched her toned arms high above her head, exclaiming an exaggerated ‘oof’ when they fell into her lap. She snapped out of her sleepiness a lot sooner than she had hoped to when she looked around to see Unzan was missing. 

“Unzan? Where are you?” she called out to him while getting out of bed, putting wide flannel pants on in a hurry. She soon knocked on the captain’s quarters, waiting impatiently for Minamitsu to pop her head out the door. “Need somethin’?” she asked, still groggy. “Yeah, I was wondering if Unzan was with you?” Ichirin asked in return.

“Naw? Why would he be?”

“Cause he’s not with me, I figure he might’a went to you instead.”

“Oh. Well, he didn’t. What’d he come to me for, though?”

“He does that sometimes, visiting my close pals.”

“Well, maybe he’s at another one of your pals?”

Ichirin thought for a moment. Unzan wouldn’t dare bothering Byakuren, so that leaves… Her face quickly reddened. He… wouldn’t have known about Futo, right? 

“G-good thinkin’. I’ll be off.” Ichirin stuttered before she made her way to that damn Toyosatomimi’s temple. She didn’t make it very far, though, before she knocked into a blue cloud. 

“What the… what the goshdarn fuck is going on here!” Ichirin yelled. Nue squealed, dropping her tube and flying in the opposite direction. ‘Morichika’s Blue Food Colouring’, read Ichirin on the tube. “Get back here you sunnuva bitch!” roared Ichirin as Unzan chuckled softly. Ichirin couldn’t help but laugh as well. Guess they weren’t feeling blue.

Minamitsu whistled a little tune to herself as she walked around the temple, until she spotted the cute alien girl picking at bugs in the grass. “Hey Nue, ya wouldn’t have happened to run ‘cross my ladle, no?” Nue smiled up at the captain. “Actually, I totally did!” Nue gave Minamitsu’s nose a ‘boop’ before handing over her trusty ladle. “Oh, thanks! Bottomless as ever, heh.” Minamitsu gives it a few swipes, spilling water droplets everywhere. 

“What do you need it for right now?” asked Nue, her big, adorable red snake eyes curiously blinking a few times as her finger rested on her lips. “Oh, nothin’ right now. Just wondered where it ended up.” Said Minamitsu, looking anywhere but at Nue. “I see, well, catch ya later. Aye-aye!” 

The two of them exchanged salutes and Minamitsu walked off, heading to the bathroom. She locked the door and stripped herself of her clothing, throwing them haphazardly onto a chair in the corner of the room, kicking the faucet in order to fill up the bathtub. Ladle water is a bit too cold for her liking, after all. Regardless, bathing was still a bit nauseating for her, having drowned and been stuck in the ocean and all, so she threw in a couple of toys she had hidden in her cabinet to ease her nerves.

Once the bath was sufficiently filled, Minamitsu carefully stepped inside and lowered her body into the water before letting out a sigh of breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She blew at a little toy boat, making it sail across the bathtub. “Hey, who are you? I ain’t ever seen you on this ship!” she said in a deep voice. “Why, I am the fearful- I mean, fearsome captain Murasa! As for you, sir, your end is nigh!” she laughed maniacally as she raised her ladle above the boat. “No! Please! I’m begging you, have some mercy!” “Heh. No can do, cap’n.” 

Minamitsu grinned as she turned over the ladle, pouring water over the disappointingly unphased toy. She was going to just give it a push and pretend it capsized, but her ladle must have been broken because the water did not stop coming.

All colour faded from Minamitsu’s face as she realized what was happening. No matter what she did, the ladle did not stop pouring and pouring. Soon, the bathtub overflowed. 

The captain hurried out the bath, slipping in the process and hitting her head on the sink. Minamitsu hardly noticed the pain, though, for she had a much bigger problem on her hands. The water came out in huge volumes, filling up the bathroom quite swiftly, and the door didn’t let anything slip through, in fact, the lock didn’t budge either. 

“Help!” cried Minamitsu. “Someone help me, please!” she struggled to keep her chin above water. “Help! Please! I-” she coughed some water out her throat.

Suddenly, the door flung open to reveal a cackling Nue. “Haha! Aw man, I kind of expected you to call out for Byakuren!” she rubbed a single tear from her eye. The laughing soon came to a screeching halt, however, as Nue witnessed Minamitsu shaking and crying silently on the bathroom floor, holding herself tight. 

“M-Mitsu, I’m so sorry…” Nue whispered as she approached with open arms, only to have Minamitsu smack them away from her. Nue looked on in awe, but Minamitsu already burrowed her face into her arms. Nue shook as she took a bathing towel and draped it around her friend’s shoulders, apologizing quietly before walking away, feeling tears welling up in her own eyes. 

“What on earth is going on here?! What did that damn sailor do this time?” Nazrin groaned as she met Nue in the hallway. “Nothing, I swear, it was me!” said Nue before flying off. “You? What… O-oh my god! Murasa, hang in there! Hijiri!” Nazrin’s frantic shouting became distant as Nue left.

The alien girl winces. That one was even worse than the time she destroyed the Tobikura. Regardless, she now has to face her best friend, and possibly crush, after doing something so horrible to her. Nue can only present herself in the best possible way, so she disposes of her red ribbon in favour of a much bigger one, and puts on her pointiest red shoes. She takes her pet snake, who was still busy digesting one of Nazrin’s pet mouses, her most prized possession and her skateboard, and heads out of the dungeon.

She feels the wind in her hair as she speeds towards the Myouren temple. Maybe she should have washed it beforehand, her hair is a highly prized attribute of the nue, after all. She can shapeshift and make herself look however she wants to, and of course she has the cutest and second most beautiful form in the entire universe, but at some point she forgot about keeping her hair in check, so Minamitsu foolishly offered to cut it for her. 

She, of course, is about as good as hairstyling as she is at cooking, and accidentally made it into a mullet, but then also cut the entire left part of her hair short, leaving Nue with a partial mullet. Nue could fix it whenever she wants to, but the mistake is just so cute and accidentally kickass, and if Nue is anything, it’s cute and kickass, just like Mitsu.

But she should probably… Nue licks her fingers and strikes over a few tufts of hair sticking out on the top. Boing. No dice, well, that’s okay. Probably looks cute. She halts before the Myouren temple where she neatly places her skateboard on the side and puffs out her chest, keeping her hands on her back. 

The resident yamabiko tilts her head, giving Nue a curious look. “Good morning, Kyouko!” beams Nue. Kyouko smiles and sucks in a deep breath. The alien winces in anticipation of what’s to come, but she smiles regardless. “Good morning!!!” Kyouko shouts with all her might. Ichirin comes out, cringing about as much as Nue is. 

“Oh, hey Nue.” She says, pain still apparent in her voice. “Hello! Can you please call Mitsu over here?” asks Nue, pivoting her heel around on her toes. “Sure thing,” Ichirin gives a thumbs up before disappearing inside again.

After half an hour, which in reality was a few minutes at best, Minamitsu finally appears, smiling sheepishly at Nue. “Hey, long time no see,” she says. “Yeah! Uhm… L-look, I’m really sorry for that prank I pulled…” Nue says, feeling as if the air has been knocked out her lungs. Minamitsu laughs. “Oh, no! It’s fine, ya got me good!”

“Really? You looked really, uh, upset, though,”

“I know… jus’ a bit of trauma, still, that was a good prank.”

“You’re supposed to laugh when I prank you, though.” Nue looks at her friend with a pained expression. 

“Well, I’m laughing now, right?” Minamitsu smiles with that dopey expression of hers, where one of her eyes is half shut and her brows are furrowed. 

She spreads her arms, inviting Nue into a hug which she happily accepts. She squeezes the captain tightly against herself, holding onto her with a single hand as her snake quietly wheezes. Nue missed her soft, slightly chubby yet slightly muscly body against her own, and the smell of seafoam floating from her permanently damp hair. Her smile curls further into her slowly heating face.

“Do you have something?” Minamitsu asks. “Oh! I do!” Nue lets go of her, feeling a twinge of disappointment but ignoring it in favour of giving the captain a gift. She takes Minamitsu’s hand and puts a cool rock into it. Minamitsu smiles even brighter as she examines the rock more closely. 

It’s a very dark grey, almost black, with dark red stripes across it. It almost looks as if it were painted. “Oh, thank you Nue, this is a very cool rock!” her face becomes slightly red as she leans in to give Nue a small peck on her cheek. The alien feels a blush creeping onto her own face as her stupid smile from before returns. Minamitsu holds the rock tightly in her hands on her sternum as she steps away from Nue, grinning somewhat nervously. 

“H-hey, Mitsu! Since we’re the two cutest girls on this planet, we should go on a date together!”

“Of course, I’d love to! When are ya available?”

“Like, right now?”

“N-now? But Byakuren asked me to help clean…”

“You can clean later! Come on, let’s go!” Nue picks her date up into a bridal carry, and races off on her skateboard. 

“Woah! Where are we going?” Minamitsu asks, holding on tight lest she’d fall and get ran over by an alien on a skateboard. “I don’t know yet! Hopefully somewhere cool-” the front of the skateboard gets caught on a boulder and the girls are sent flying onto the hill, rolling a good distance down it as well.

Nue groans as she picks herself up from the ground, her dress muddied by dirt and grass. 

“Hey Mitsu, you okay?” she turns to look at her love captain, who seemed to be looking onward in awe before having turned to Nue, smiling. ‘Oof’, is all Nue’s monkey brain can manage, shortly followed by ‘cute’, ‘very cute’ and ‘pretty’.

“I’m fine, but we could stay here for a bit, yeah?” Mitsu asks. Nue turns to look at whatever Minamitsu was seeing, and it turned out to be a pond with ducks in it, the water reflecting the orange sky. It’s beautiful, but honestly, Nue likes the sight from earlier better.

She sits down next to Minamitsu, and the two of them relax against the hill as they watch the reflection of the lowering sun in the pond.  
“That prank was a bit cruel, I gotta say, but I know ya didn’t mean for that.” Says the captain softly.

“I’m really sorry, Mitsu…”

“I told ya it’s fine! I dunno why I pushed you away like that. Guess I was a bit mad.” She twirls a lock of hair around her fingers. “Really, I was just upset that you disappeared for a couple o’ days after. I missed you to bits, yanno?” 

Nue turns to look at her companion, the rustling of her head on the grass prompting Minamitsu to do the same. 

“I… I didn’t realize you’d miss me.” Says Nue softly. 

Minamitsu laughs. “ ‘Course I did! You’re like, my bestest friend! Well, what I mean to say is, I like ya lots. And lots. I wish you woulda apologize for vanishing on me instead.” Nue smiles, her face becoming red. “I like you too, Mitsu. Lots! Very many lots, in fact. It’s really cute, you know? You liking me is cute too, and you’re… you’re cute too.”

Minamitsu scoots closer to Nue, and a bit up, so that the alien may rest her head on her shoulder. “But I’m the top.” Whispers Nue as she scoots up a little higher, taking Mitsu’s head to rest on her own shoulder instead. The captain chuckles. “Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.” Minamitsu closes her eyes for a moment while Nue continues to watch the pond. 

Suddenly, she sees Mamizou floating above her, smiling wide and giving a thumbs up. Nue pouts, shooing her away. The bakedanuki rubs her stomach, watching the ‘now loading’ circle spin around in Nue’s eyes. ‘Ding’, she got it. Mamizou disappears.

“So! Ahem, are you hungry?” Nue asks, sitting up. 

“Oh! I kinda am, actually!” Minamitsu soon joins her date. 

“Lovely!” Nue clasps her hands together. “I know a place, shall we go?”

she puts her arms at the ready to pick the captain up again, and she happily jumps into place before the pair skates off again. Minamitsu begins to wonder where exactly they are headed. Mystia’s foodstand? Mokou’s? Rinnosuke’s restaurant? Geidontei? So many options!

Nue comes to halt in the middle of the forest and puts Minamitsu down in front of a mud puddle, plopping her butt right next to hers. The captain decides not to ask any questions and just observe Nue. She, of course, plunges right into the mud with both hands, pulling all sorts of bugs from it and shoveling them into her mouth, adorably. Minamitsu looks on with endearment as her alien date eats rainworms like they’re spaghetti. 

“Want some?” Nue utters with her mouth stuffed, holding out a handful of bugs writhing and squirming beneath her fingers in their death throes for her lovely girl. “Thanks, but I’m suddenly not hungry anymore.” Nue nods in understanding.

Minamitsu admires the sunset through the trees, soon joined by Nue. “Oh… this was a really short and dumb date, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I’ll bring you home now.” The alien begins to wipe her hands on the grass. 

“Hold on Nue, let’s wait for a bit.” Says Minamitsu, continuing to watch the sun disappear. After a while she feels Nue leading Mitsu’s head onto her own shoulders again, and the two intertwine fingers. “I’ll take ya on a proper date tomorrow.” Minamitsu says, smiling. 

Nue chuckles sheepishly. “Sorry I’m such a let-down, Mitsu. I really like you a lot.”

“Nah, ya gotta stop apologizin’. I think you’re the coolest, cutest and most kickass girl around. Today was awesome.” Minamitsu gives Nue a tight hug. She returns the embrace, feeling her eyes starting to water in relief.

“I’ll host the next date on one condition.” Says the captain.

“What’s that?”

“You gotta be my forever girl.” Minamitsu tilts her head downward in a futile attempt to hide her red face.

“Of course! Though, I wanted to be the one to ask.” Nue tightens the hug and leans in for a kiss.

“Wait!”

“Huh?”

Minamitsu takes her ladle from her back pocket and splashes Nue’s face with water before rubbing it into her lips. “Alright, I’m ready.” She smiles. Nue dries her mouth on her arm and leans in a second time, this time her lips are met with Mitsu’s. She closes her eyes. They’re soft.

The pair hears footsteps coming up behind them and turns around to see who it is. They see Wriggle Nightbug hovering over them, shaking, clenched fists and on the verge of tears. 

“M-my friends… lived here…” Nue takes Minamitsu’s hand and flies away at top speed.

“Come back! Murderers!!”

They never did.


End file.
